


I can never let go

by Altrog



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, UST, human!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altrog/pseuds/Altrog
Summary: Жрица двигается в тяжелых церемониальных одеждах так же естественно, как дышит. Она ступает твердо и беззвучно. Слышен только скользкий шепот красного шелка.
Relationships: Licorice Cookie/Pomegranate Cookie
Comments: 12
Kudos: 4





	1. I hate Pomegranate

Жрица двигается в тяжелых церемониальных одеждах так же естественно, как дышит. Она ступает твердо и беззвучно. Слышен только скользкий шепот красного шелка. Да еще звон колокольчиков. Не веселый и игривый, каким он помнит его еще из детства, а будто холодный. Если звуки могли бы дрожать - именно так это бы и звучало. 

Маг следит за каждым ее шагом из-под низко надвинутого капюшона изношенной робы. На самом деле, он начал замечать, что роба “изношенная” не так давно. И не его голосом в голове произносится это прилагательное. 

Это всегда ее голос. Пусть вслух она никогда не снисходила до оценки его внешности, он видел и знал, что она думает о нем. По легкой судороге дрогнувших на мгновение губ он мог прочитать ее мысли. А по скучающему взгляду, брошенному в его сторону как подачка, легко угадывал невысказанный вопрос. Колкий, конечно. На который он при всем желании не сможет вовремя найти достойный ответ. 

Но чаще всего жрица не считает нужным озвучивать свои мысли. И это злит его, наполняя поднимающимся из груди жаром.

Это несправедливо, думает маг. Просто нечестно. Ее слова, ее мысли, - даже те, что она оставляет при себе, - не должны значить для него так много. Ему не должно быть больно от их отсутствия, и уж точно он не должен задыхаться от пережимающих горло эмоций всякий раз, когда она обращает на него внимание. Это наверняка что-то вроде проклятья или чертовой жреческой магии. Но разве кто-то сможет обойти его, сильнейшего некроманта, в черной магии? Уж точно не эта девушка с бесцветным взглядом. 

И он пишет ее имя. Раз за разом. Страница за страницей. Он выводит каждую букву с такой ненавистью, что ломает уже пятое перо. Смотрит, смотрит и не может насмотреться на повторяющиеся линии. Не может не читать их беззвучно. 

В свое оправдание он думает о том, что так его проклятье сработает наверняка. То, что кроме ее имени он не пишет ни знаков, ни рун, ни хотя бы начала заклинания, каждый раз ускользает как что-то незначительное. 

После десятой страницы он решает достать красную тушь, потому что черная уже не кажется подходящей. А после тридцатой ему начинает казаться, что имя жрицы отпечаталось у него на внутренней стороне век. Только вот гнев все равно не проходит. Теперь к нему мешается растерянность и тоска, и вот откуда они взялись маг не может даже предположить. 

Но он продолжает писать. И иногда, глубокой ночью, спасаясь от бессонницы, листает исписанные страницы и шепчет ее имя чуть слышнее самого тихого шепота. Прямо перед тем как заснуть на языке ему мерещится сладковато-кислый вкус.

А его сны расцветают алым, прогоняя тьму, царившую там так давно.


	2. Твое сердце должно быть моим

_\- Тебе лучше беречь свое сердце, милая. Если кто-то украдет его, ты не сможешь спать, не сможешь есть, и навсегда перестанешь улыбаться.  
_  
Гранат помнит наказ матери. Раньше, должно быть, в этой фразе звучала улыбка. Но мир до встречи с Тьмой с каждым годом становится все иллюзорнее, и сейчас женский голос выцвел до спокойного предупреждения. Ей удалось не потерять этот осколок своей жизни, что можно считать достижением. 

И она хранит сердце пуще священного зеркала. Прячет лучше, чем свои мысли. 

Да и что остается делать, если ничего больше ей не принадлежит? Ни голова, ни руки, ни действия. Все в ней посвящено служению Тьме, кроме бьющегося ровно сердца. Его она эгоистично, трусливо оставила себе. На всякий случай, наверное. 

На случай, если кто-то захочет растоптать, унизить, уничтожить ее. Управлять, одним взглядом сжимая ребра клеткой вокруг исходящего кровью сердца. Гранат от этих мыслей только улыбается надменно. Каким бы хитрым враг ни был, какие бы заклятия ни знал - ни у кого не получится украсть то, что принадлежит ей. А любой, кто попытается… Ну что ж, жрица уже знает, как встретит вора и какие его органы будет использовать для ритуалов. 

Так она ждет, и ждет, и ждет. Годы летят смазанным мигом у трона Темной Заклинательницы. Гранат уже самой тяжело дотянуться до сердца - настолько далеко оно спряталось, затаилось. Так далеко, что и стук его почти не слышен. Эхо мерного барабанного боя, кажется, звучит теперь из прошлого. От этого ей не спокойнее. Ничего, кроме безучастия, она не чувствует, просто потому что уже так давно по-настоящему не переживала за себя. 

Никто не смеет смотреть ей в глаза. Никому не интересно, где она прячет то, что считает своим. И жрица почти забывает предостережение матери о воре. 

А потом Тьма приводит к ним в замок его. 

Гранат внимательно смотрит на черную робу, на желтые глаза и широкий рот. Слушает срывающийся голос, полный надменности и страха. Она хмурится.

Некромант совсем не похож на вора. Он похож на попрошайку и шарлатана, думает Гранат. Но что-то подсказывает - его нужно опасаться. Не ее Госпоже, что самое странное, только самой жрице. 

Мысли медленно ворочаются у Гранат в голове, не желая складываться в четкую картинку. И зеркало почему-то не откликается на невысказанный вопрос. Она давно не проводила обряд гадания, но уверена, что делает все правильно. Так почему в зеркальном лабиринте не видно выхода? 

Может, это вина темной магии некроманта. Его ритуалы куда как менее приятны для зрителя, по сравнению с ее жреческими танцами. И приносят в замок только шум и суету. 

Из-за криков, звучащих из его мастерской, Гранат не может уснуть.

От удушливых запахов, которыми пропиталась одежда некроманта, Гранат теряет аппетит. 

Жаль, что Госпожа продолжает посылать их на задания вместе. Ведь теперь Гранат сложнее скрыть раздражение, прорывающееся в голосе. Сложнее спать и есть, не отвлекаясь на очередной язвительный комментарий. 

К своему удивлению, она даже пару раз говорит что-то вроде "мне не приятно, отодвинься". Когда последний раз _ей_ было неприятно? Жрица не помнит. Хотя старательно копается в воспоминаниях две ночи подряд. 

Некромант все еще не похож на вора. Он все еще слишком громкий. Почти бесполезный. Визгливый смех, спутанные волосы и следящий взгляд - вот какой он, в который раз напоминает себе Гранат.

Не опасный. 

Но ей кажется, что эхо размеренного стука, который раньше можно было услышать только в глубокой тишине ее покоев, стал громче. Совсем на немного. Другой бы не обратил на это внимание, но для Гранат это тревожный знак. Проблема в том, что теперь его наверняка можно услышать. А значит и найти. 

Ей страшно. Совсем чуть-чуть, потому что страх в ее жизни так же нов, как и раздражение. Она с любопытством рассматривает это ощущение, а не бежит от него, стараясь не упустить ни одного его оттенка на своем лице, когда заглядывает в церемониальное зеркало. 

Испорченное зеркало, которое все еще водит ее по бесконечному лабиринту. А может жрица сама выбирает блуждать по нему, сознательно игнорируя фиолетовую нить, змеящуюся прямо у неё под ногами. 

Гранат прикрывает рот рукавом своих одеяний и пробует улыбнуться, глядя на то, как некромант в очередной раз терпит неудачу в своем эксперименте, обжигая руки до локтей в зеленом пламени и кричит, пытаясь сбить волшебный огонь, прожигающий бледную кожу почти до кости за пару секунд. Вместо улыбки на глаза почему-то наворачиваются слезы.

И вот теперь, - _слишком поздно, нужно было слушать маму,_ \- она в ужасе.


	3. Зеркало

В ее зеркале видно прошлое и будущее. В нем видны настоящие желания людей. Если постараться, Гранат может даже отразить там душу. Это мало кому нравится, да и пользы почти не приносит - души обычных людей походят на бледные миражи. Никчемные, скучные и предсказуемые. К тому же, такие развлечения не интересны Темной Заклинательнице, поэтому Гранат давно не практикуется, лишь по привычке повторяя ритуал изредка, чтобы не забыть его совсем.

Когда некромант хмыкает, - тянет гадкую кривую усмешку, - глядя на нее сверху вниз, и произносит:

\- Погадай мне, кровавая жрица. Или это зеркальце годится только для того, чтобы любоваться на себя?

Гранат только раздраженно поводит плечами. В зеркале мелькают ее поджатые губы, прежде чем она прячет его в складках одеяний. 

\- У меня нет времени на твои глупые желания. Займись лучше чем-то полезным. 

_Вслед ей летит визгливый смех, множащийся эхом где-то под высокими каменными потолками._

Это ее зеркало. Раньше, чтобы добиться ее внимания, права говорить с ней и священной милости получить ответы на свои вопросы, люди стояли у храма днями и ночами. Перед ней падали ниц, осторожно хватали за подол жреческих одежд и боялись поднять глаза. Умоляли выбрать именно их. И это было правильно.

Гранат уже тогда не испытывала к паломникам ничего, кроме раздражения. Сорить своим даром на вопросы вроде "когда закончится засуха", или "где мой отец закопал золото, о котором написал в завещании", ощущалось как нечно преступное. Неправильное. Ее каждый раз будто обворовывали, выскребали самое драгоценное.

Но у нее не было выбора и она плясала перед ними священные танцы, вызывая дождь. У нее не было выбора и она срывала голос распевая молитвы, приоткрывающие завесу прошлого. У нее не было выбора и она смотрела в зеркало рассказывая о истинных желаниях, пока красные, как гранатовый сок, слезы не застилали взгляд.

Все это было так давно.

У некроманта бледная кожа, покрытая шрамами и ожогами. Он засучивает рукава робы и складывает руки на груди. Такие люди как он никогда не приходили к ней на поклон раньше. Таких бы не пустили даже за ворота их деревни, не то что в храм. 

\- Погадай мне, кровавая жрица. Или тебе не скучно просто стоять здесь и ждать, когда наша великая, - он неуместно переигрывая, наполняет слово ядом, - госпожа не соизволит появиться?

Гранат нарочито медленно поднимает на него взгляд. Равнодушно смотрит не в желтые глаза, а на переносицу, отмечая мерзко-довольное выражение вытянутого лица. 

\- Лучше бы потратил время, которое подарила тебе госпожа, на то, чтобы придумать более убедительное оправдание очередной своей неудаче.

Сначала шея, а затем и лицо некроманта покрываются красными пятнами. Он нависает над ней, размахивает руками и говорит громко, спотыкаясь о слова и путаясь в буквах. Гранат прячет усмешку, привычным жестом прикрывая губы рукавом. Ей нет никакой нужды выводить его из себя. В этом нет никакой пользы для планов Темной Заклинательницы. 

_Но ждать в тишине и правда скучно._

Ей не хочется в этом признаваться, но иногда Гранат позволяет себе мысли о некроманте. Не так часто, чтобы это стало привычкой, но достаточно, чтобы иметь о нем какое-то мнение, оценивать его поступки. Видеть сквозь них. Жаль только, что прочитать некроманта у нее никак не выходит. 

Она почти согласна погадать ему. Конечно, не потому что хочет угодить. Ей просто... интересно. Вряд ли он ищет силу, хотя чаще всего повторяет именно это. Но говорит всегда слишком спокойно, уткнув взгляд в пол перед троном госпожи. Гранат не так легко обмануть, а он как будто даже и не пытается скрыть ложь в своих словах. 

И мысль о том, чего же хочет некромант на самом деле, поселяется надоедливым паразитом. У Гранат от этой мысли зудят ладони и болит голова. У нее от этой мысли сны становятся рваными. 

Поэтому, когда она находит его в мастерской, едва стоящего на ногах, с кровью, медленно сочащейся из уголка рта, то до побелевших костяшек сжимает ритуальное зеркало. Если он сдохнет, ей никогда не узнать ответ на свой вопрос и мысль-паразит точно сведет ее с ума. Жрица не останавливает свою руку, когда та встряхивает колокольчиком судзу и не прикусывает язык, когда с него слетает короткая молитва. Некромант смотрит на нее, высоко заломив брови. Кровь перестает течь у него изо рта, а воздух на мгновение наполняется запахом свежей зелени. Гранат опускает колокольчик и замолкает. 

Знаки на полу, начерченные белым мелом, источают едва заметное болезненное сияние, а вот неровный круг, с парочкой треугольников вписанных внутрь, нарисован чем-то черным. Какой-то краской, которая успела подсохнуть и собраться местами сухими чешуйками. Некромант наступает на них, стирая границы своего провалившегося ритуала. 

\- Погадай мне, кровавая жрица. Или ты боишься? - он хрипит. Вместе с выдохом ей слышится булькающий звук, из-за которого тянет заткнуть уши. 

\- Хорошо.

Он смотрит неверяще, вытирает ладонью рот, а затем трет ладонь о робу. 

\- Только не беги от того, что увидишь. 

Гранат смотрит на него озадаченно, не сразу понимая смысл фразы. Это ему стоит бояться зеркала. Или ее. Но отмахивается, встряхивая головой так, что подвески-листья тихо позвякивают. 

Она встает к нему спиной и поднимает зеркало так, чтобы оно отражало их обоих. Он делает шаг к ней, наклоняется, утыкается лбом ей в плечо и снова булькающе выдыхает. У нее по спине пробегает дрожь, но она смотрит в зеркало не отрываясь. 

Она смотрит. Ждет, когда оно покажет ей то, чего хочет некромант. Власть, силу, слуг или рабов, может даже целый мир, если он настолько глуп. От сосредоточения у нее режет в глазах, да еще его дыхание обжигает шею. Отражение чуть дергается, как от толчка, но не меняется. Ей не нравится, что поймать зеркалом его желание не получается сразу.

А его руки смыкаются у нее на талии, осторожно притягивая к себе, заставляя прижаться спиной к его груди, но Гранат не позволяет себе отвести взгляд от зеркальной поверхности и отвлечься. Еще чуть-чуть. Ей нужно только поглубже заглянуть за реальность, как она всегда делала. 

Она чувствует, что некромант поднимает голову на пару секунд, чтобы снова опустить. Его голос звучит насмешливо и очень устало. 

\- Ха. Глупое зеркало действительно работает.

Гранат не понимает, как он может видеть в зеркале то, чего не видно ей.

Ей приходится потратить еще пару мгновений на то, чтобы осознать. 

_В зеркале отражается только она._


	4. Талант

Тебе ничего и никогда не давалось легко. Формулы, заклинания, герметическая магия с ее кругами призыва - во всем этом ты терпел неудачи, одну за другой. И в какой-то момент тебе правда показалось, что может быть, - только может быть, - ты правда никчемный неудачник. Вообразивший, будто сможешь завоевать уважение и стать кем-то важным. 

_Ты чертишь этот чертов круг, улучшенный своими собственными исследованиями, торопливо, широкими мазками. Когда краска кончается, ты вдавливаешь в ладонь острое лезвие своей косы, так что она проходит насквозь. Кровь тоже подойдет._

И ладно бы ты был лентяем или идиотом, как другие студенты. На самом деле, только у тебя во всем этом заведении был талант. Только ты задавал неудобные вопросы и засиживался в архиве университета до утра. Только ты действительно понимал все эти сраные формулы, систему по которой они создавались. Ты один смог создать свою формулу к концу первого года обучения. 

И что ты за это получил?

Изгнание, вот что. Над тобой смеялись, смотрели с презрением, будто ты в чем-то виноват. А все из-за пары рун тьмы в твоей формуле. И они ничего плохого не делали, кстати. Это было первое заклинание, которое ты смог сотворить. Свое собственное, слабое, не совсем совершенное, но работающее! И ведь даже никто не умер при его демонстрации. 

_Никогда еще ты не чувствовал себя таким медленным. Ты стараешься быть аккуратным, но ее голова болтается из стороны в сторону, когда ты поднимаешь ее. Ты шепчешь “прости, тут кровь”, “извини, я быстро”, “потерпи еще немного” и “дура”. Все должно сработать. Все годы практики кричат о том, что все сработает._

С тех пор ты шел только по своей дороге. Раз уж они посчитали тебя монстром за эти пару рун, то что еще оставалось? Отвернутся от этих лицемеров и изучать магию такой, какая она есть, а не такой, какой они хотят ее сделать. Может твои эксперименты и становились с каждым годом все сложнее. Ты не собираешься врать, что сила, которой обладаешь, досталась легко. Но, - у тебя всегда есть оправдание на этот случай, - жертвами твоих исследований всегда были те, кто этого заслужил. 

Мало кто знает, что тьма тянется к тьме. И нет никакого смысла в попытках вытянуть из невинного ребенка хоть что-то стоящее. А вот ублюдки разного рода, напротив, представляли великолепный материал для твоей магии. 

Ты многого достиг за эти годы служения Тьме. Вряд ли в университетах всех королевств тебя научили хотя бы половине того, что ты сам изобрел. И каждый крик, каждый новый символ, каждое заряженное ненависть заклинание были ступеньками. Ты знал, что у тебя еще будет шанс доказать всем вокруг, - самому себе? - насколько ты гениален. 

_Это не то, чему ты учился. Ты ничего не знаешь о магии исцеления, она попросту не входила в сферу твоих интересов. Но тебе плевать. Лихорадочно перебирая все, что ты читал о жизни, переворачивая формулы некромантии, который сам разработал, ты трясущимися пальцами чертишь новые знаки. Ты выворачиваешь смерть наизнанку. У тебя не так много времени, поэтому права на ошибку нет._

Тебе служит сама смерть. Так ты привык думать. Ведь по твоей команде приходят в движения миазмы Тьмы, призывая души убийц и насильников, которые ты привязал своей волей. У тебя есть заклинания, вытягивающие жизнь из врагов. Ты знаешь как отвернуть удачу от любого, кто посмотрит на тебя косо. Ты можешь все. 

Так ты думаешь, пока Гранат не падает тебе под ноги, пронзенная лучом света. Дыра у нее в груди запекается вспенившейся кровью. Зеркало падает на землю. Ты слышишь как что-то звенит, разбиваясь. Ты кричишь. 

Смерть холодно ухмыляется у тебя за спиной всю дорогу до замка.

Ее любимая госпожа, великая и всемогущая, не слышит тебя, когда ты бросаешься на колени и умоляешь помочь, сделать что-то. Ты уже не помнишь, что обещаешь за жизнь жрицы. Только Темная Заклинательница скучающе зевает. Ей нет дела до сломанных инструментов. 

И ты сгребаешь уже, - слишком, - холодное тело и тащишь его в свою мастерскую. Тебе никто не нужен. Ты все сделаешь сам, как всегда. 

_Магия не слушается, не хочет вливать жизненные силы в тело Гранат. У тебя кожа на руках лопнула под напором сопротивляющихся силовых вихрей. В комнате пахнет ладаном и свежей землей. От Гранат воняет смертью. И ты идешь на крайнюю меру, на единственное, что остается в твоем положении. Тебе кажется, что попробовать стоит.  
"Пожалуйста. Просыпайся. Пожалуйста, я все исправлю потом. Только проснись сейчас." _

Тебе ничего и никогда не давалось легко. Не смотря на это ты всегда знал, что твой талант сослужит тебе верную службу и возвысит. Все эти годы труда не могли быть напрасны, думал ты. 

Гранат умирает, и ты наконец понимаешь, насколько же сильно ошибался.

**Author's Note:**

> На самом деле этот драббл вдохновлен очень вхарактерным артом https://twitter.com/bflitter_/status/1358088617214636034 за авторством @bflitter_


End file.
